Center for Disease Control
The Center for Disease Control (also known as the CDC) is a building within Atlanta that the survivors try to reach in episode 5, Wildfire, in an attempt to find help and aid from the government. Pre-Apocalypse The CDC was responsible to protect the public health and safety by providing information to enhance health decisions, and it promotes health through partnerships with state health departments and other organizations. It also houses some of the world's most deadly and rare infectious diseases such as Smallpox. The facility was also operating on advanced computer technology where an Artificial Intelligence named Vi was partly in control of some building system and functions. In the event of a power loss, back-up generators located on the basement level use fuel to keep the facility running while conserving power, Vi, will shut down all non-essential systems and computers. However, in the event of a major power loss or terrorist attack, high-impulse thermobaric (HITs) fuel-air explosives are released which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. This is an extreme measure to protect the public and ensure that no infectious diseases escape the facility. Post Apocalypse After the devastating zombie attack on the camp killing several campers, the remaining survivors decide to leave camp declaring the area unsafe. Before leaving, there was much speculation on where to head for. It was either the CDC in the city or Fort Benning, an army base 125 miles away from Atlanta. Ultimately, it was agreed they'd go to the center, though Morales and his family decide to head for Birmingham, Alabama instead. The survivors reach the complex, which is filled with hundreds of dead bodies, civilians and soldiers alike. The Military tried to protect the building as much as possible since it was vital on developing a cure to the disease. Upon approaching the building, some zombies begin to rise, sending panic, since the doors of the building are shut and won't budge. They are about to leave when Rick sees the camera move and lashes out at it, demanding for the doors to open. The survivors are terrified now as it is dark and zombies are approaching until suddenly the door opens, thanks to Dr. Jenner, who is inside. Dr. Jenner was a scientist working with samples in order to find a cure. On Day 64, after constantly working to try and find a cure, he is in the lab when he accidentally tips a vial over, causing a corrosive toxic smell, Vi notes the bad air quality and calls for an immediate full scale decontamination. Unfortunately,during the decontamination, it destroys the valuable samples (TS-19) Dr. Jenner needed which sent him into despair, in which he decides to get drunk over wine, until he sees other survivors outside and lets them in. Dr. Jenner discusses his findings about the outbreak and the disease. He shows an MRI of his wife, Dr. Candace Jenner as Test-Subject 19 since she was infected and what the result of the infection was. After much discussion, Dale notices a digital clock that appears to be counting down. The clock counts down to the amount of fuel still left in the basement generators trying to keep the facility running. When the clock hits zero, a facility wide full decontamination occurs in order to keep the viruses and diseases from spreading out. Rick and most of the survivors scramble to try and find a way out. Carol points out to Rick that when he first got to camp, she washed his uniform and found a army grenade inside his pocket. She hands it over to Rick and he uses to blow open a window. Everyone runs out towards the vehicles just as the facility explodes. Inhabitants *Dr. Edwin Jenner *Dr. Candace Jenner/Test-Subject 19 Gallery CDC building.png|The Center for Disease Control CDC outside.jpg|The outside of the CDC building littered with walkers and corpses CDC outside 2.jpg|The military checkpoint at the CDC filled with bodies CDC lobby.jpg|The main lobby of the CDC CDC lab.jpg|The lab where Dr. Jenner tried to find a cure CDC Control Room.jpg|The main control room. Dr. Jenner shows the survivors what he knows CDC interior.png|The computer controls CDC Badge.jpg|Dr. Jenner's CDC ID badge CDC explodes.jpg|The decontamination process Trivia *The building shown as the CDC is actually the Cobb Energy Center, which is a performing arts center in Atlanta. *The CDC was mentioned since the first episode, Days Gone Bye by Duane and Morgan and is still being continuously mentioned by Rick in Season 2. Category:Locations